


Breakdown

by tardisjournal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (From a Whole Missing Episode!), Gen, Halloween, Manip, Missing Scene, Set in a Spooky Old Graveyard, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the unreleased <i>Sherlock</i> Halloween Special (that only exists in my head, alas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) challenge "haunted" and for the [land_deduction](http://land-deduction.livejournal.com/) prompt "Halloween".


End file.
